


Keep me warm

by abraxos_sniffing_flowers



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crying, F/M, I love this ship, first soup now dark chocolate, married and mates, that's all I'll say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_sniffing_flowers/pseuds/abraxos_sniffing_flowers
Summary: Kallias sends out a message to his love right before Amarantha takes over. Says to protect their people and that he loves her, always has, always will. After 50 years he comes back into her arms and the rest...





	Keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I spelt Viv's name wrong when I wrote this and I've since realised but am too lazy to change it. Also on my fic blog @abraxos-sniffing-flowers-fics. Follow my normal fan blog @abraxos-sniffing-flowers

_Viv… Viv… Vivianne._ The voice in her mind was soft, faint, but so clearly Kallias it hurt her at the pain it portrayed to her. But it, _he_ made the throne room she stood in a whole lot less lonely.

 

 _Kall, what’s wrong?_ her mind whispered back to him.

 

 _I don’t have long, Amarantha’s taking over… I need you to stay in the court… and protect my… protect_ our _people… please Viv._ She could feel the desperation in her best friends voice. She went to answer back but he interrupted her.

 

 _And… Viv…_ It was like there was static on the other end of the connection before his mind spoke to hers again.

 

 _I love you… I… I have always loved you… I will_ always _love you… Goodbye Viv_

 

 _Of course I’ll stay and protect_ she tried to say, tried to convey hope to him, but he was gone, his power gone and her mind empty of her best friend who hadn’t ever left her like this.

 

*~*

 

 _I love you_ is what she thinks about after she’s sent soldiers to protect the Court’s entire boundary. She still hasn’t moved from the floor of the throne room, her feet glued to the marble, her mind spinning, her mouth dry.

 

_I love you_

 

_I have always loved you_

 

_I will always love you_

 

What the hell did that mean? It was a statement said in desperate times but Vivianne had felt the truth in it and it shook her to her heart, to her soul, to every bone in her immortal body. It scared her, it invigorated her, It made her feel so many different things her mind couldn’t process them at a fast enough rate.

 

He had loved her. Always. She never realised. It hadn’t even occurred to her. Her knees buckled under her and she hit the floor, her furs and armour the only thing protecting her from shattering her kneecaps. She didn’t care. She almost wanted the pain to wake her up. Her tears dropped to the floor before she realised they had started. She didn’t bother wiping them away.

 

Because, ever since she could remember, whenever she cried, it was Kallias who wiped the tears away.

 

*~* _25 yrs later_ *~*

 

“She’s attacked again, Viv,” her sentinel told her. Vivianne sighed, standing and beginning to pace.

 

“How many did we lose?” She’s not sure she wants the answer.

 

“15 deaths, 12 injured.”

 

“Shit,” The soldier left her to contemplate as she continued to pace. Her soldiers were tough, they could endure, as all Winter-born people had to be able to. The Winter court was brimming with survivors, soldiers, people who had been pushed by the world and had decided to push back, to keep fighting out of spite and hope. Because Spring may be bright and growing, and Autumn may be burning hate, and Summer was warmth and happiness, but Winter… Winter was the cruel beauty that came from the survival of the fittest. Vivianne just had to figure out how to be the fittest against Amarantha and her cronies. They gave Winter’s cruelty a run for it’s money.

 

“How’d you do it Kall?” Vivianne spoke to the silence. “How did you keep us together and alive. _Mother,_ you made it look easy… How do I survive this? How can you just leave one day and not give me any instructions,” she punched a wall and then paused, leaning against it. “I’m sorry Kall. I’m so sorry. I don’t- I can’t- I realised that I took you for granted. That I thought you’d always be there, next to me, or somewhere near me and I’m- I’m,” she swallows back a sob. She can’t afford to cry right now. “I’m sorry and even if you can’t hear me when I say it, I want you to know that I love you too.”

 

*~* _24 yrs later_ *~*

 

There was revelries all though the Winter Court the day they got the news of Amarantha’s defeat. Everyone was in the streets, among broken houses that summed up the past 49 years, chanting and singing and dancing. Because like they do, day after day, month after month, year after year, Winter’s people had survived.

 

Everyone was celebrating. _Everyone except Vivianne_.

 

Kallias wasn’t back. Vivianne hoped that she could tag a _yet_ onto that sentence but she didn’t know. No news had come from him or anyone else on the state of her High Lord. So she stayed in the throne room where he gave her that order and that promise. She watched the parties from the window and attempted to hug some warmth into herself. She was colder without her armour on. It had become a second skin.

 

The rush of warm air was what made her turn. She never realised that when he winnowed, it was a warm wind that came with him. She also hadn’t realised he smelt like mistletoe. He stood in the centre of the throne room, staring at her. She stared back, not being able to move or breathe. Kallias looked older, sharper, but his blue eyes still glinted with hope. He wore a simple white coat with blue stitching and white pants with the same brown boots he had been wearing forever. Vivianne almost cried at the sight of them because they were so entirely _him_.

 

_He came back to me._

 

And then he did that small smile she had always been fond of and whispered, “Viv,” and she was running, flying across the room, to meet his body in a passionate, sloppy kiss. He held her tight to him, one hand carded through her hair, the other firmly wrapped around her back, taut with muscle. Her hands didn’t stay anywhere, constantly moving from his face to his hair to his shoulders and back again to wrap around his head, holding his warmth to her. It only slightly fazed her that they were both crying.

 

He pulled away too quickly for her liking and his warmth left her. When she opened her eyes he had grabbed one of her hands in both of his tightly and gotten down on one knee.

 

“Vivianne, there’s no one else I love more than you, no one else I would rather have next to me to spend the rest of my life with. So, Viv, will you please, please, please marry me?” His eyes shined, blue like the ice and this is the most agitated she had ever seen him be, including when he snapped a leg and an arm trying to slide across the frozen lake. She can’t help but smile at him, reaching her empty hand out and brushing a stray piece of hair from in front of his eyes. His eyes flutter shut at her touch before opening and watching her with a soft gaze that is filled with every loving emotion under the sun.

 

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you, Kall,” he leaps from the ground and sweeps her up, kissing her again. It’s her turn to pull away this time and he rests his forehead against hers. “I never told you I love you and I realised that I love you so much more than even _I_ thought I could. I love you so much Kallias,” she kisses him again. Softer, more intimate this time. A kiss that promised a lot more in the years to come. “I love you Kall.”

 

*~*

 

Vivianne was kind of glad the Court was wrecked. It saved time when it came to marriage. Kallias may be a High Lord, but his lover was never one for fancy anythings. No, they got married in armour and in a temple that was missing half a roof. It was so _Viv_ that he want to laugh and cry of joy because he finally had her, and they were getting married, and he still was trying to figure it all out.

 

She walked down the aisle in her armour from the waist up, a simple white skirt from the waist down with a cloak that trailed behind her and she held a bouquet of winter lilies that had obviously been thrusted into her hands at the last second. She had plaited her hair intricately across the top of her head, resembling a crown. He could’t stop staring at her. She couldn’t stop staring back.

 

Someone had secretly been growing a giant mistletoe bush from the half-ceiling during their ceremony. Kallias had pointed it out and when it was time for them to kiss, she pointed at it and dragged him to her by his hair. It was slow, exploratory and soft but it ignited every cell in both participants bodies. It was a kiss full of love of the purest origins and with the kindest of intentions.

 

It was love that had fought for every inch and had come out victorious.

 

*~*

 

It was only when they were twined together that night when both felt that _snap!_ of a rope going taut. But this wasn’t a physical rope, No, this was a rope connecting their souls together, a bridge across their minds and hearts, something that _could_ never break, _would_ never break.

 

After their first round, Vivianne slid out of the bed wrapped in a sheet. She disappeared for a second and when she came back she was straddling him, holding something in her hand. He sat up and kissed her softly, taking what she was holding. A small piece of dark chocolate.

 

“Viv, you don’t have to accept it rig-“ she cut him off with a heated kiss.

 

“I married you because I love you with everything I have and am and nothing you say or do will convince me to not accept this,” she whispered, raising the chocolate to his lips. Watching her to make sure she wasn’t going to change her mind, he slowly ate it, bit by bit. And she watched, not able to take her eyes off this beautiful male who she was astride. Because she loved her best friend, _because_ he was her best friend.

 

He finally finished the chocolate and grabbed her hands, slowly licking off all the chocolate from her fingers, keeping eye contact with her the whole time. How much she wants him presses almost painfully against her heart and she can tell that he knows what he’s doing to her because her mate has the audacity to _laugh at her._ She silences him by grinding down on him, drawing a very un-high lord sounding whine from his lips.

 

“Tease,” he grits through his teeth.

 

“Ice calling the snow white, Kall,” she laughed as he growled at her playfully. “Now, are you going to get inside me or do I have to do all your work for you, you old man,” she teased, grinding down on him again, not so much to tease him but because she needed a little bit of friction. It did it’s job though, as he grabbed her hips and twisted them so that he could kneel between her legs. He gave her a searing kiss that left her yearning for every inch of him, that made her drip onto the sheets below her. He growled in approval before his mouth tracked a hungry path over her jaw and to her neck, finding the spot just above her collarbone that made her moan in a way that a lady probably shouldn’t moan.

 

“ _You’re so beautiful, Viv_ ,” she wouldn’t have heard him whisper it if he hadn’t said it through the bond as well. No, Vivianne was too busy focusing on the feel of her mate’s lips as he kisses her, his hands holding her hips tight enough that they would leave marks, not that she would mind. Every now and then, he’d stick his tongue out and lick her playfully to keep her on her toes, but all it did was make her giggle.

 

She wasn’t giggling when he closed his mouth over one of her breasts, tonguing her nipple gently while one of his hands came up to tease the other breast playfully. He alternated his mouth and hands on each breast every couple of seconds, making her cry out at the feelings he was blessing her with.

 

She could have killed him when he pulled away from her, looking down at her sweaty, flushed body.

 

“Viv, would I be… could I…” he trailed off, trying to find the words, breath heavy. She had never seen Kallias lose his words. He swallowed, a movement she followed with her eyes. “Can I bite you?” her mate finally whispered, shocking her in to stillness.

 

“You know what? Don’t worr-“ He starts before she interrupts him.

 

“Kallias,” she stops him, her voice firm even as her touch was soft when she grasped his hand. “I would love it if you bit me,” she smiled at him to reassure him that she wanted him and whatever he could do to her, whatever he wanted to do to her. She tugged on his hair and brought him down to kiss her, a new wave of heat rolling through her at how gentle he was being with her.

 

Kallias began to run his hands over her upper thighs, his handing brushing over the apex and he sucked a breath through his teeth at the sound she made in his mouth.

 

“You’re very wet Vivianne. I like it,” he growls, near possessive. She had never seen him lose his inhibitions like this before and it turned her even further on.

 

“Yes, well, anything for you, Kall,” at this he growls in approval and suddenly ducks his head into her neck and kisses upwards, nipping at her ears. He works his way back to the edge of her collarbone and sinks his canines into the skin there, making her cry out in pleasure, her hands gripping his hair tightly as he licks over the spot.

 

“Kall… Kall…” he looks up at her, his icy blue eyes clouded with lust. “I need you _._ ” He only nods at the request, the same feelings she was having echo down the bond.

 

He leaned up, kneeling between her thighs, making Vivianne frown from the lack of warmth.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this. And all the time,” his hand drew circles up her leg, the icy feeling cooling her flushed skin, until they reached the apex of her thighs. He teased her with his fingers, drawing a bunch of syllables vaguely resemblant of Kallias’ name from Vivianne’s lips. She nods, too breathless with what he was doing to her to do anything except whimper, her hands fisted in the sheets below her.

 

When he sinks two fingers into her, she moans, back arching off the bed towards him, her flawless alabaster skin shining with a layer of sweat that Kallias is tempted to lick from her body. He moves his fingers in her, curving and thrusting and rubbing her, at one point finding a spot in her that made her shout, fists clenching so hard a rip came from the sheets as she climaxed, seeing stars and snowflakes. She dragged Kallias to her, sloppily kissing him in thank you.

 

When she let him go, he licked her fluids off his fingers slowly with her watching him with hunger, needing more of him. She lunged at him quickly, flipping them so she sat straddled across his chest, letting him feel her drip onto him with her newfound wetness. But Kallias hadn’t properly trained on the ice for fifty years, so Vivianne could easily pin him between her legs. She wasn’t sure whether it frustrated or turned on her mate. Either way, his eyes were like the hottest part of the flame, a burning sapphire.

 

“Now, High Lord,” her lip curled into a teasing smile, “I can ride you or I can do the equivalent of what you just did… with my tongue,” her smile turns to a smirk at the longing pouring through the bond. She waits as he attempts to choose. “Time’s up, Kallias, I get to pick your poison.”

 

“Please do, darling,” he murmurs as she raises herself up and off him, moving to lie between his legs. Kallias propped himself on a hand and she kept eye contact with him as she ran her tongue  from the base to the head of his very hard and needing dick. Kall’s arm dropped as he fell back into  the sheets, his hands grappling for purchase on the newly ripped sheets. One hand was gripped in the sheets and - as she lowered her mouth onto him - the other wound itself into her hair, gripping tightly.

 

Vivianne was a warrior in many aspects and one of those aspects is how she beds males. She sets a brutal pace with her mouth, using her teeth every now and then. She takes him as deep into her mouth as she possibly can, until her mate’s cock was pressed against the back of her throat, teasing at her gag reflex. Kallias’ grip didn’t relax on her hair, occasionally pushing or pulling her where he wanted her and sporadically sending ice shooting through her roots. One of her hands roughly teased his balls, making him lose breath.

 

She was beginning to lose oxygen herself when he came. She swallowed what he gave her down, moving to kneel between his legs and watching him, her head cocked to the side, as he tried to gain breath back. He watched her back, looking over every beautiful feature of hers. Her two intelligent icy blue eyes, her straight nose that shouldn’t be straight after how many times he’s seen it broken, her full red lips. He watched sweat trailed down into her cleavage and wanted to bury his face in her chest to find that bead.

 

“You… are very… wicked, Vivianne,” Kallias finally manages to whisper out. His mate leans forward, resting her elbows on his chest and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

 

“And what are you planing on doing about it High Lord?” He growls and before she could think he had her pinned to the sheets and was buried inside her to hilt. He had been gentle with her the first time that night, when they were consummating a marriage, but this time, this time would be brutal and fast and primal and raw, the frenzy of a mating bond coming to the forefront of their minds, making the two mates nothing but hot and heavy need.

 

“Kall…” Vivianne almost couldn’t get the words out as Kallias rolled his hips against hers, what she was about to say swallowed by her moan. “Fuck me.” That’s all she had to say before he growled and pulled out of her before thrusting in again at an angle that had her crying out in pleasure.

 

He was teasing her, grinding and thrusting and angling his hips in just the right way to keep her guessing, keep her wanting, keep her moaning in bliss at the feeling of him filling her. His mouth was taunting as well, kissing and biting just above her breasts.

 

Vivianne was sure she was going to pass out from the feeling of him. Kallias encompassed every sense. She has a feeling that she may never leave this bed, never leave his rough thrusts or harsh mouth that had _finally_ closed around her breast, his teeth scraping her peaked nipple sharply. Her nails dug into the back of his shoulders, needing something to hold on to so she doesn’t lose herself completely to the different things flooding her senses. His fingers were rubbing her clit now, his thrusts getting more and more erratic the more groans and moans she released.

 

Kallias had to close his eyes to stop himself from coming at the sight of his mate underneath him, panting and sweating and clawing at him. He had finally found those beads of sweat he had been tracking like a hound and had lapped them up greedily. He could tell Vivianne was close and he wanted to catalogue everything about her so he opened his eyes.

 

Her skin was flushed, her chest rising as she gasped for air, her pupils dilated so big that all that remained of her iris’ were thin blue circles.

 

And then she paused, going completely silent, completely still. And then she came, her legs shaking from beside him, her nails digging in hard enough to make his shoulders bleed (he plans on putting salt in the punctures later). He could feel her walls tightening around him, milking his cock. He swallowed her scream in a kiss as he came just a second after her, somehow managing to continue whatever erratic pace he didn’t know he had set in the first place.

 

He worked them both through their climaxes before he pulled himself from her and laid down beside her, the coldness seemingly leeched from his skin by her presence. She watched him for a while, trying to figure out how this beautiful being, this entity, this _High Lord_ was her mate, her lover and her best friend.

 

She decides she wants to ride him. She gives him 20 minutes before she was straddling him and riding him like she rides horses into battle just with more thrusting and rolling and grinding and definitely more pleasure, rough and with her breasts bouncing as he kneaded them through his fingers.

 

She collapses on his chest after, not being able to move, sensitive, sated and spent. His fingers ran through her hair, stroking her to sleep along with his murmured whispers of ‘my mate, my beautiful mate.’

 

*~*

 

She wakes up to him whispering filthy things in her ear, his hands playing with her peaked nipples. Neither could take it slow, and Vivianne was up against the headboard with Kallias taking her from behind in an instant. The headboard cracks and shatters as she climaxes, so he fucks her against the wall behind them.

 

They tried taking a bath and ended up having sex on the desk in between the bed and the bathing room, then elect to take a shower where Kallias uses his tongue on her like a male who had been deprived of water, one of her legs over her shoulder to give him better access to her. Vivianne returned the favour, using her hands just as well as he could use his tongue. They didn’t manage to get out of the shower for half an hour.

 

And then they fucked on the bathroom floor, on the wall, she rode him again on the desk until they could stumble back to bed and collapse, not having anymore energy or fluids to give each other. But they don’t stop touching and kissing, pressed against each other tightly even though Kallias has a bed big enough to accomodate most Illyrians.

 

“I love you, my mate,” Kallias whispered in her ear, his hands trailing up and down her sides.

 

“I love you, my High Lord. And… sorry about your back,” she looks slightly ashamed of what she had down to him hours before. He kissed the shame away, his nimble fingers going back to touch her where she yearned for him.

 

He touched, stroked, thrusted, rubbed until she came on his hands and then he proceeded to lick her fluids off his fingers, a motion she found so erotic that she pinned him to the bed and made him use his wicked tongue on her. He was more than happy to oblige his mate, happy to kiss and lick the place he was so glad to already be acquainted with, the place he planned on exploring more and more of. She moved and thrusted into him as she climaxed in that silent-then-screaming way he had just learnt of. The managed to eat something other than each other about four hours into the fuck-fest but the food didn’t last either of them long.

 

“You’re so beautiful Viv,” he whispers to her over and over, not knowing what else to say except what he was knew in that moment, that in every way, she was beautiful, body and soul and spirit, the type of beautiful a ruler of ice could love and understand.

 

“I love you, Kall,” was what she always said back, saying what she promised she’d tell him, no matter what.

 

When they finally collapsed in the middle of the day, not being able to keep going (because they would actually need to eat something… other than each other) they were spent and sleepy and not able to differentiate from each other’s alabaster wintery skin colour.

 

They fell asleep again, curled together and wrapped in each other, sweaty and spent and keeping each other warm.


End file.
